Many individuals enjoy cooking and consuming crabs and other types of crustaceans. In order to extract the meat of the crustacean, the individual must first crack the outer shell. It can be difficult to open a crustacean shell without the proper tool, and it can take a significant amount of time and effort to reach the meat within the shell. Conventional crab cracking tools allow individuals to crack crustacean shells, but do not allow for different options when cracking shells of different sizes and thicknesses. Even with a conventional crab cracking tool, it can be difficult to retrieve the meat from the thinner leg portions. Cracking the shell can also damage the meat inside, which may be undesirable. In view of the above, it is necessary to provide a crab cracking tool that includes a cutting tool for easily cutting through the shell to retrieve meat, as well as different diameter openings for effectively cracking shells of different sizes and thicknesses.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to crab cracking tools. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices typically only utilize a single opening that can only receive a single size crab or crustacean leg. Further, these devices fail to provide a cutting tool for cutting through the meat or through the softer portions of the shell.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing crab cracking tools. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.